Admiration to Love
by mariah.artist
Summary: The sequel to Burning Bright. “I need to go now, but Sakura, I'm coming back for you it may not be the next day or a week from now, but it will be soon.” he stated as fact rather then mythical encouragement. Unlike someone she knew.
1. Getting Lost In the Nothingness

**Getting Lost In the Nothingness**

The sky was a clear blue with bits of clouds shaping an artist's golden view of the perfect painting. The mountains of the five carved in stone hokage's watched over the hidden leaf village, Konoha. They gave courage to every shinobi of the land, but Sakura. She had been helping Ino with the flower shop. The two were re-decorating inside the shop while talking over the idea of boys and love, though Ino made sure she clearly didn't mention the important boys to Sakura's heart. "So, Chouji the other day made me dinner the other night. Can you believe it? He cooked for me!" Ino grinned. "That sounds romantic," Sakura chuckled.

Someone had come running up the road to reach the flower shop doors, "Sakura, Tsunade requests you immediately." then the man vanished. Sakura left without a word, but waved goodbye to Ino, to run to the office of the hokage. When she got there, Tenten and Shino had already arrived as well. "Godaime, I'm here" Sakura announced. She was out of breath from the running, and waited for the fifth hokage, Tsunade, to address her. "Shino and Tenten, I've sent a search party to track down Sasuke. Sakura is well aware of this, but the party hasn't gotten back yet, so I'm sending you two along with Sakura, to get help from the Sand Village. Shino and Tenten will be under your lead. Understood? Go!" All three of them were gone in seconds from jumping.

The three charged through the entrance of the city as an exit point and continued running through the opening woods that covered the village. "Sakura, the sand village are our allies when they signed the peace treaty right?" Tenten questioned. She seemed to always be left out of everything. "Yes, Tenten." was all Sakura could muster up. She would have to face Gaara in a matter of three days. This would be the hardest thing to do, since she hadn't seen him weeks.

Without realizing it, Tenten started running faster then the rest, "Tenten wait," but Tenten was already running further than she was. "Tenten slow down! I want to get to them too, but will you slow down!" Tenten whipped back her head in the most furious look on her face, "YOU SPEED UP! DO you know what I went through this past month! HE DIDNT EVEN SAY BYE! I HAD MY BIRTHDAY AND WATCHED EVERYONE THERE GET HOOKED UP AND MAKE-OUT WHILE I WAS LEFT TO TO STARE AT A BUCKET OF SAND FROM SUNA! What kind of guy gets a girl a bucket of SAND! SO MY PLAN as soon as we get there is to kick his ass!"

Sakura looked back at Shino for a response to calm her down. But all she got was an empty glare through his sunglasses. "Women" was all he cared to say. Sakura rolled her eyes, and looked back at Tenten. "Who are you talking about from the Sand Village?" Sakura questioned. Tenten glared back at her, and snarled, "KANKURO!" Sakura was shocked, she had no idea Tenten fell in love too. _So would that mean she's struggling like I am? _"Tenten, look I feel what you're feeling, but you gotta slow down. When we get there, I promise you I'll give you all the chocolate I have!" Tenten's eyes twitched, then complied, "Alright fine."

The three of them reached a base camp on the outskirts of the desert. "It's going to be really hot during the afternoon sun. So to get there faster, we need to pull all nighters the whole way there." Sakura instructed. Tenten shook her head in agreement, as she gathered wood to set up a fire. Shino remained mute, he scouted the area making sure the area was safe.

They re-grouped in an hour or so, hardly anyone was saying anything to each other when nightfall entered the sky. "Let's go" Sakura ordered. She disregarded, the three of them hadn't slept, so they charged into the deserts dunes and continued pace through the entire night. By dawn, Tenten hadn't lost stamina to keep going. "We're almost at our goal base camp. Come on you two!" she called out.

Shino was running from behind the girls, and muttered, "The way boys drive these two to keep charging like this, my legs are killing me, and neither of them have changed their pace. What did these boys do to piss these kunoichi off?" After his words the sun started to rise at an 11:00 position in the sky. "All right let's set up base camp." Sakura ordered. Tenten stopped and turned back to Sakura, "it's not even hot yet, can we keep going till it's hot?" Tenten questioned. Sakura shrugged and looked back at Shino or an answer as well, "I'm with Tenten, how about you?" she interrogated. Shino, put his hands in the air like he was being persecuted, "Yes, yes..I'm in agreement."

Again, they pushed hard in their pursuit to get to Suna. The group was still running when the heat wave took over Shino's jacket and gloves. His body temperature had heightened from average, and was sweating like mad, "STOP! You're working me over like Nazi's. We set up base camp now!" Shino shouted. He stopped running, and tore off his jacket and gloves. Then began digging into the sand itself. "What are you doing?" Tenten asked, she wasn't even out of breath, she stopped running and walked over to Shino to watch him dig. "Alright, we'll set up base camp. But Shino could you stop digging into the sand. I know it's hot, I'm sweating too. Just calm down." Sakura went towards Shino to try and calm him down. But Shino was persistent on digging. "Sakura just leave him be, he's lost his mind already."

Sakura let him go, and shrugged off the bag she was carrying. She had carried a set of blankets and towels to set upon the sand dunes. "Alright, let's go for some sun-tanning!" Sakura joked. Shino was half way through digging a whole. And Tenten prepared everyone mini-sushi for everyone to snack on. "We need to eat it fast. I brought these because of the desert heat, and it's still cold so when swallowed it will cool us down a little." Tenten reassured. Sakura looked over at Shino, he was now in a hole rolled into a fetal position and saying over and over to himself, "Getting lost in the nothingness."


	2. When Patience Is In Short Supply

**When patience is in short supply **

As the girls laid out on the towels,acting like sun bathers, Shino had dug himself a hole 5 foot wide hole, remaining in a fetal position. The heat was getting to him, but not as bad as before. He was given water and sushi and his body slowly relaxed a little more. When the sun had set, the girl's were completely burned. Sakura had the hardest time moving around in her clothes. Tenten, was completely sun burned, that she used the pain to push her to Suna.

As the night past on, the three ran and walked as far as they could before the sun would set. It had been two days since they last saw trees or any form of shade. The last night before reaching Suna, Sakura and Shino collapsed from the heat. It was a hard night, because the wind from the sand persisted to scratch their burnt skin. After a few hours, they had finally arrived at Suna. The opening gates were welcoming, as Shino and Sakura were hurried to a treatment center for their burns. Tenten had to push everyone off her for she was vividly angry. "Where is Kankuro!" she demanded. A few civilians pointed to a building called the Ninja Academy. No matter how bad her burns were, Tenten hurtled to the Ninja Academy, she slammed open the front doors. Looking left and right, "Where is he." she snarled to the air. A few students had noticed her, and lead her to an arena in the center of the academy which displayed no ceiling. When Tenten arrived there, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro noticed her right away. "YOU!" She shrieked. Kankuro stepped forward, he was in shock. Tenten had come all this way to see him! "Tenten!" he breathed, he walked towards her then stopped inches from her face. "I missed you!" He whispered. "You manipulative **jerk**! You didn't even say goodbye. And on my birthday, you sent me a bucket of **sand**! What the hell is wrong with you! I came all this way with Sakura burnt to crisp, and Shino saying the sky is purple but--"

"Sakura was with you?" Gaara interrupted her. "Where is she?" he demanded. "She was taken to the nearest medical nin to heal her sunburns." Tenten explained. Gaara left the arena within a blink. "Wow he's fast. And I'm not DONE WITH YOU--" Tenten faced Kankuro, but her words went dead when she felt his lips upon her own. They were smooth but crisp from the paint across his face. "You should be treated for your burns...but I have some ointment at our flat. That's if you'd like to come with me or go to a medical nin." Kankuro teased through her lips.

The students had watched this, and were suddenly told to go home from Temari's instructions. "Was Shikimaru with you? How is he?" Temari was excited, but the look on Tenten's face said differently. Tenten let go of her locking lips with Kankuro, and said over his shoulder while he held her, "Sakura will inform you why we are here. She knows more of the situation than I do." Temari nodded, and left the arena to find Sakura.

"So...how about that ointment Kankuro..?" Tenten giggled. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and giggled into every kiss she felt from Kankuro. She felt soo happy, tears were running down her cheeks. "I've waited for weeks...you left me." She murmured. Kankuro's brows furrowed in worry, "I apologize. If anything I would have dragged you with me to Suna. But my people were in the middle of retreating...forgive me." His eyes held such apology that Tenten couldn't resist. "You'll pay me back with that ointment of yours...because I'm burnt all over!" she giggled. Kankuro gently lifted her legs out from under her, and smugly said, "I'll whisk away to our flat my beloved."

Gaara arrived immediately when Sakura was taken in for treatment. He was by her side in seconds, "Sakura...you came." he smiled. Sakura looked up into his blue green eyes, and flinched. "Don't touch me!" she felt instantly afraid. Gaara stepped back, "I won't hurt you. I'm not the same person I was before. I've learned to control that side of me Sakura...please forgive me. Because of what I did to you, I am able to control Shukaku inside my body for now. Please..." his words were soft and desperate. He had waited for her for weeks. In his heart it felt like months. "I'm sorry. When I was in that coma, I had nightmares of you. Just give me a few minutes to relax around you. My patience is in short supply," Sakura explained.

Author's Note: I got sunburned last week, which was hell, so Shino is living the burns for me! GO SHINO! :D


	3. You Got Me Begging You For Mercy

**You Got Me Begging You For Mercy**

Sakura's burns were healed from the medical nin, and was being directed to the flat Gaara explained was owned by his siblings and himself. As they headed there, Sakura had seen Shino was invited to come along. Somehow, Shino had found a supply of sun screen and had applied four coats of it all over his exposed skin. And who had of thought he wore a tank top and mesh under his jacket. "Shino are you going to be ok? You sort of lost your mind back there in the sand dunes." Sakura asked, worried for him. Shino glared, and snapped, "Do you realize my skin is so burnt that I could register under a different race? It's both you and Tenten's fault for charging into the desert with chocolate and sushi! Oh and don't forget the essentials, let's just have a tanning party while Shino shrivels into his fifties! I feel like I have to go begging for mercy from the sun!"

Gaara glared at him over his shoulder, "Quit nagging, you sound like a woman." he stated. Shino just moped the rest of the way to the flat while Sakura explained everything that was happening with Shikamaru and the pursuit to find Sasuke. "We'll head back right away," Temari declared. When Gaara had opened the door to their igloo-sand-apartment, the sight before them was very unusual Tenten was in her undergarments covered in ointment, as Kankuro's face make-up had hand prints on his cheeks and smudged lip marks all over his face. "What happened to you two?" Sakura questioned. She was trying her best to hold back laughter, "Uh...she was burnt...so I saved her the trip...and put ointment on her." Kankuro explained. He was shrouding his face with his hooded cloth to hide his embarrassment. Tenten was so embarrassed, you couldn't tell she was even blushing from her sunburns. Kankuro moved to cover her up with his own body and helped her get dressed.

Shino had found shade next to the home and stood under it with possessiveness. "Mine" he declared. "Kankuro you sex fiend!" Temari laughed. Tenten flinched to that and turned on Kankuro, "You've had **sex** with other girls?" Kankuro was taken aback from this and shouted, "NO, Dammit she's just doing her bitch dominance act." Tenten had her head bent down in doubt, "But you said you were a virgin ten minutes ago...did you lie to me?" Tenten whispered. Kankuro was hurt by this, "Tenten, this is not the place to talk about us having sex for the first time.." Kankuro breathed. He had finally gotten Tenten's shirt over her shoulders and gently turned her around to face him. "I meant every word I said, Tenten. I was virgin before we both entered that shower...alright! Now will you calm down?" he whispered. He helped put her hair back up since it stung her arms to move upwards. Sakura and Gaara were unaware of their whispering for their attention was on each other. Gaara had grown a few inches taller than she was. His eyes held comfort and support rather than a blank stare. Sakura wore the same clothes as before from a month ago. "You look handsome" she giggled. His red trench coat and and tight underpants was pleasing to the eye.

Temari shuddered and raced out of the house in disgust. _When we get back that shower and our whole flat that contains a surface will be power scrubbed till my fingers break. _

In two hours the group headed out of Suna packing sun screen and a light load of water. After the second day in the scorching hot desert. Gaara had made a sand umbrella to cover the women. While Shino had gone mad from the heat again and was spotted shoveling sand down his throat like it was carbonated soda. He wasn't the same till they reached the borders of tree line of Konoha's borders.

"Gaara, please help them out, but before you go.." she had caught Gaara off guard and kissed his cheek. His clothes and height had changed in the last few weeks, that he appeared mature and confident. Not letting her get away that easy, he pulled her towards himself giving her a better kiss. When she felt it, it gave her the sudden image of him in white robes and telling her to 'live'. She had to backpedal her memories after his kiss. "Have you made your choice?" he whispered into her lips. Sakura had a gentle smile play out the words, "Not yet. But I forgive you." This gave Gaara courage. He suddenly felt those missing butterflies crawl back into his stomach. "Be safe." he ordered. He motioned to his siblings, and then without another word from the sand siblings, they were diving through sections of the forest ready to aide their Konoha allies. "Good luck" Sakura breathed.

Author's note: I know it's a little short, but it's 4 in the morning and hotter then an oven in my house. So I tried to type as much as I could for now before passing out. There will be more tomorrow. Please review!

Author's note again: Ok, now that I'm a little more awake, I'm going to add some changes to this chapter as well as spell check what I didn't notice from last night's crusade! Oo And I underlined the time difference for you all! ;)


	4. I Wish The Night Was Longer

**I wish the night was longer **

The three leaf ninja's had to report back to Tsunade right away. When they did, Shino somehow got himself together when they enter the doors of Tsunade's office. "Our mission is complete Godaime." Sakura informed. Tenten and Shino bowed in respect, ignoring the fact the movement felt like knives from their sunburns. "Aw, I see you three got a large amount of sun, well, this is your punishment for not bringing sunscreen." Tsunade chuckled.

Shino's shoulders hunched over in disappointment, but the girls acknowledged this and were ready to take on their punishment. They were dismissed, and as they walked out Tsunade's office, Sakura had noticed Shino was back to his serious self again. "What a mission don't you think Shino?" Sakura asked. She wanted to hear if he was sane or not. "Yes." was all he said and left the girls to walk alone. "I think he's really pissed at us." Tenten chuckled. "At least the sun reached where the sun don't shine on his white skin." she added.

This made them giggle all the way out of the hokage's building. "Well, since our men are fighting for us, why don't we make something for when they get back?" Tenten grinned. Sakura had to ponder that thought, "what should we make for them?" Sakura asked. Suddenly a boy came up from behind them, and answered, "Why don't you make them Jello? Since you two look like you could use a cold source of food!" Sakura turned to face the boy and was very confused for the moment. He had beautiful blond hair held up into a pony tail on the top of his head, then heavy straight bangs covering his left eye. "Who are you?" Sakura questioned. The boy pointed to himself and smiled, "Who me? Oh my family moved here from the hidden rock village a few years ago. My mother is from here, so I'm just visiting her for now." the boy answered. He looked a few years older then herself and had a certain higher confidence than her own. His clothes were a black tank top with fishnet muscle tee underneath. He was handsome on the eyes, even his forehead protector was shiny and well taken care of. It was a hidden rock village symbol in the middle, to indicate where he was from.

"You didn't say what your name was..." Sakura smiled. She already felt like she could trust this boy. "My name is Deidara, what's yours?" he grinned. He eyed her figure and smile with a seductive gaze that emphasized he saw her as a work of art. "I'm Sakura and this is Tenten. You can join us at my place if you like! We just moved into a new home, so please excuse the boxes." Sakura was very kind and accepting of the boy that the three of them walked towards her home in a friendly manner.

When arriving the three took their shoes off before entering the home, and walked into the kitchen to find ingredients for Jello. Deidara looked around the flat to see the hallways with growing pictures of Sakura and cheesy family photos. Then the bathroom filled with hair products and flat irons. When he reached her bedroom he slowly opened the door to find her bed perched under a shutter-window. Her three dressers and coffee table were immaculate. As was the picture next to the lamp shade. He was quick with his footsteps and stood in front of the photo to see she was beaming with two other boys and a man to appear as her sensei. "Now where does she hold her diary." he breathed. He looked around making sure he could hear the girls still downstairs fixing up the Jello dessert.

When he found it, it had been nudged between her bed mattress. Not having to time to read it now, he hid the diary into his zipper pouch hanging on his belt. "To get to a girl, is to get a hold of their secrets." he chuckled to himself. Quickly he left her room knowing full well she wouldn't notice anyone had gone inside.

He arrived down stairs in seconds and joyously said, "You have a very cozy flat, Sakura. So who are we waiting for then?" Deidara had sat himself down on a stool in the kitchen and watched the two girls cook up the Jello. "Well, our boyfriends will be here soon along with our friends. But we don't know what condition they'll be in. So we're showing them our thanks!" Tenten explained. "Gaara is not my boyfriend, Tenten. He put me in the hospital, and expects me to forgive him. But I don't know how Tenten...I mean, I said 'I forgive you' back in the desert, but that was only so he would smile and quit feeling guilty. And that made me feel even worse..."

Sakura was deeply troubled from Gaara's actions. Parts of her heart were breaking, but she still felt something for Gaara. "I think you should quit leading him along if you're unsure of your true feelings Sakura." Deidara insisted. This was the perfect line to use on Sakura. It would make her trust him even more. To follow his advice, then to come to him for her problems. It was a manipulative tool to use over women. Deidara wanted her, and wouldn't loose to this 'Gaara'.

"But Gaara says he's changed..." Sakura reassured herself, "Men don't change Sakura. It takes people years to change if they wanted to for themselves. Very, very rarely a guy will change from a monster to a good person. That's very rare. But don't start telling yourself every guy you meet will change for you and become someone better. It doesn't work like that. You'll just end up setting yourself up for more heartbreak." Deidara informed. He came off his stool to place his hands on her shoulder's. He leaned over her left shoulder and said into her ear, "Do you still want to be in turmoil over this guy, or move on?"

Tenten nodded her head in approval, "Sakura you should really seriously think about what you're getting into with Gaara. I mean, he scares me, but I don't know him like you do. So it's all on your choice." Sakura's eye began to water, everything came back to her. Gaara telling her he loved her then turning into a monster; then Sasuke kissing her and leaving. Every guy she was liked were always wrong for her. She began to cry from her memories, swiftly, Deidara turned her around to face him, as he set his arms around her to comfort her, he cooed, "It'll be alright, Sakura."

Gaara and the sand siblings arrived at the hospital with a few of the injured leaf ninja. Gaara informed a nearby sensei that Naruto pursued Sasuke while he himself had fought with a strange bone bloodline shinobi. Shikamaru was in good shape, but followed the nurses into the building to look after his friends. He hardly spoke to Temari, but held no hatred or anger for her. He was more concerned about his comrades then seeing her for the first time in weeks. He had grown up more than she expected.

"Well let's head out and find our women!" Kankuro joked. Gaara smirked and said, "I assume they will be at her place." Kankuro nodded and the three of them headed out into the village to find Sakura's flat. Gaara found the exact balcony he remembered always entering, and said, "This is her home"

They knocked on the front door expecting someone familiar, "Oh hello!" said an old women. She looked over at the shinobi and waited for them to explain themselves. "Is Tenten in? We're here to see Sakura and Tenten." Kankuro questioned. "Oh, Sakura moved with her family. They live near here, just skip three blocks to the left and you'll see a cherry blossom tree near their flat. That's the one!" the old lady giggled. "Thank you." Temari smiled.

The three left in a hurry to find the flat, when they arrived, Kankuro was relieved. "Cherry blossom tree...what tree?! The old broad must be seeing things conjured up in her free time." Kankuro insulted. "She's just old, Kankuro, calm down!" Temari joked. Gaara knocked on the door, when it opened, Tenten saw them and greeted for them to enter.

Sakura had set up plates for all of them, while they saw a blond haired boy grab the Jello from the fridge. "Who are you?" Temari asked in curious tone. He glanced at her with zero interest and answered, "Just a friend." _Damn he's a good looking friend to have, Sakura. Oh what I would do to you if we were alone! Let's just wish this night will be longer!_

Author's note: I know he doesn't have the bandana with a scratch in the middle of the rock symbol in the story. So don't think I missed that detail. Sorry for the wait, I spent all day trying to think of what to write next. Hope you like this, because now there's a new boy in town! Will he replace Sasuke? oO you'll find out soon enough. Cross your fingers for Gaara! (come on dude! TELL THAT GUY WHO"S BOSS!)


	5. Eyes Seduced By That Smile

**Eyes Seduced By That Smile **

All six friends circled into the dinning room eating Jello. Gaara sat next to Sakura, with Tenten sitting across from Kankuro on either side of the square table. Temari was lucky and sat across from Gaara next to Deidara. "So...Deidara, is it?" Temari crossed her legs so that the edge of her toes would brush his knee. Deidara froze, this girl was strongly coming on to him, and he didn't know how to put her down nicely in front of Sakura. But that wasn't what was bothering him. She said his name without him giving it to her. "How do you know my name?" he demanded. Temari's eyes glittered over her Jello in fascination, "Well, Sakura told me, handsome."

Deidara relaxed a little and looked across the table at Sakura. She was gently feeding the red Jello into her mouth. It entered through her parted lips and slipping into her tongue. It was torturing. Every time she scooped a little bit of Jello into her mouth, it was like a little tease to his own lips. Deidara clenched his fists under the table trying to resist the urge to jump over the table and take Sakura into his world. He wore knuckle gloves that cut off in the middle of his fingers, it was his secret of what was hiding underneath them.

As he was focusing on eating his Jello, Temari had slipped her shoe off and began pressing her toes into his inner thigh. Deidara jumped up from his seat, staring at her with complete annoyance. "Is everything alright?" Sakura questioned. She looked from Temari to Deidara. "Can I switch seats with someone." he asked, he stepped away from his seat and waited for someone to sit up. "Gaara how about you switch me seats." Deidara ordered. Gaara shrugged his shoulders and switched him seats anyways. He much rather enjoyed looking at Sakura face to face in the first place. Deidara sat next to Sakura with a smirk on his face. He won, if this girl Temari pulled another fast one, Sakura would see it. It was another move to manipulate the idea of his choice of women.

Through the meal, everyone began conversing amongst themselves. Tenten had brought the humerus Shino in the story of their trip to Suna, "The second day, you wouldn't believe this, but he slept nude during the daytime, and when the night finally came, Sakura had told him Suna was just around the corner. Do you know what he did! He gathered his clothes up under his arm and was running faster than we were all the way to where we were about five miles from Suna. Oh it was the funniest site. His own private parts were burnt. I bet the reason he was so infuriated at us was because it hurt to pee!" everyone laughed, but when Gaara did it was a little creepy. His laugh wasn't evil, just creepy. Sakura saw him change before her eyes. What if Deidara wasn't right...what if Gaara had changed. He was laughing. For the first time he was laughing right in front of her. His eyes were warm and understanding whenever he looked at her. She felt her body flutter every time he smiled at her. Inside she felt like she was forgiving him slowly. She knew her emotional wounds would take time to heal.

From the distraction of laughing and listening to Tenten talk about how funny Shino was, or Kankuro working on a new puppet project. Temari had gotten her entire foot right between Deidara's thighs. She felt an erection between her toes. This made her grin seductively. _I'm turning him on..._

What she didn't realize, was that Deidara had been looking at Sakura from angles in his eyes. He kept picturing sculptures from clay, then settled up points on which to cover first every time he glanced over at her. By the time his erection was growing, it was because Sakura had clenched his hand underneath the table in response to her laughter of Tenten's funny story.

The tongue inside his hand wanted to lick her fingers, sadly, he didn't want to share that idea to her. As Temari suddenly moaned, all eyes were on her. "Temari, quit dosing off into your fantasies, it's nasty." Kankuro groaned. Temari glared at him with murderous intent and muttered, "They're not fantasies, they're real life romantic paths I can take or not take." "Well take the path with you not eye-humping every guy you see." Kankuro barked back. Temari turned a deep shade of purple and what was to come next felt like psycho killer was on the loose, "EYE-HUMPING!" She roared! She jumped over the table and charged at him with her teeth bared and claws sharpened like talons for just this sort of occasion. Sakura was stunned at Temari's temper, that she was in fright. Was this how Gaara's family was all the time?

Again she reached for Deidara's hand in reassurance. He squeezed back lovingly and smiled to himself. He was winning. Temari had carved her fingers into Kankuro's skin, and unexpectedly, there was a white smoke the clouded Kankuro's appearance. _A shadow clone?_ Sakura was confused.

Then she heard a recurring thudding noise on the floor above them. "They're IN MY ROOM!" Sakura shrilled. Tenten's body had poofed into white smoke, for she was also a shadow clone. Sakura pushed her chair away from the table and stormed up the stairs in shock and fury. "THEY ARE CONTAMINATING MY ROOM!"

Deidara walked behind her, ready to defend her, when Gaara remained in his seat in the dinning room completely alone. He was oblivious to what the thunking from the ceiling meant. Sakura had reached the doorknob, and swung the door open to see the site of her life. Tenten was on her bed with her legs curled around Kankuro's waist. Both were naked and in a hurry, because Kankuro still had his hooded hat on. Sakura was stone silent. Temari shrieked insults at them, while Deidara, pulled Sakura away from the bedroom and down the hall into a different room. It happened to be the guest room.

Guiding her inside, he closed the door behind the two and set her down on the bed to recover herself. "Are you going to be alright, Sakura?" Deidara questioned. Sakura hadn't moved. She was utterly in shock and repulsed by what she had seen. "My room..." she shuddered. "Yes, they're quite the love birds...are they always like this?" Deidara questioned. He watched Sakura lying down on her back against the covers of the bed.

This was a tempting site, so he posed as the friend, and set himself to lay next to her, holding her hand for encouragement. "What are you feeling Sakura?" because she hadn't answered his last question. "I don't know if I can have a future with Gaara, if his siblings are that sex craved, what if Gaara becomes that way?" Sakura whispered. She was completely shocked. Deidara held her hand tighter, "He might be, he's influenced by them, and may think that is how you go about with 'love'. You should really think over about going back to him, Sakura."

She didn't respond, and nearly spaced out staring at the ceiling. Deidara propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over her face to stare into her eyes. He couldn't wait any longer. But patience was the best ally when achieving what you want. So he remained still, his eyes inches from her own, his lips were so close to her, he could pucker his lips and touch them. But he held back. This was her move, he was only encouraging it. Sakura could only think of Gaara, her doubts and worries over Gaara consumed her every thought. She couldn't think about what to do.

Though when she looked up into Deidara's eyes, she saw Gaara look back at her. She closed her eyes, and parted her lips, Deidara took the opportunity and plunged his lips upon her own. The sensation was completely different than Gaara's, Deidara's was passionate and irresistible. It was the best kiss she ever had. _My eyes were seduced by his smile the moment I met him..._

Author's note: hey hold on, OO she may not end up with him, ok! Just follow through, please don't send me hate mail for this!


	6. Dreams Will Bring You Back To Me

**Dreams Will Bring You Back To Me**

Sakura released her lips, and looked back into Deidara's eyes. It wasn't Gaara. "I can't do this." she whispered. Deidara smiled, "I didn't want more than that, Sakura. That's what makes me different from Kankuro and Gaara." He had hit the right spot. It was the line that separated him from a sexual craved bad example. It was a manipulative move to place Kankuro's bad behavior as Gaara's future actions. "Thank you." Sakura smiled. Deidara gave her space and sat up from the bed, because he had heard footsteps coming to the door.

Sakura heard it as well and quickly got up from the bed to glance in the mirror. Her face was flushed and excited. _Damit. _ The door had opened to reveal Tenten with a towel covering over her body. Kankuro was standing behind her with just his pants and hooded hat on. "Sakura, I apologize. We were out of line and we should have taken it somewhere else." Sakura didn't answer. Her head was low as she walked between the two down the hall to the stairs. Gaara stood at the end of the stairs and looked up at her. He saw something he hadn't seen before in her eyes. It was emotional pain. Sakura continued walking down the stairs pass Gaara and into the dinning room to clean up the dishes. She completely ignored her own guests.

Everyone looked back at each other questioning what to do. Kankuro and Tenten hurried to get dressed, as Temari found herself trying to get back to flirting with Deidara. But he discovered his way to avoid her and hurried down the stairs to follow Sakura.

Sakura had gathered the dishes and placed them into the sink. She turned on the water and watched the dishes soak into the soap. "Sakura, can I help?" Gaara had stood two feet from behind her, waiting to follow her lead. "Oh...sure I guess." Gaara walked towards the edge of the sink, with his hands out stretched. He was waiting for her to hand him a dish to dry or put away. She looked at him at the side of her shoulder, "You're suppose to have a dish towel if you're going to dry these dishes." She didn't even smile. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. Gaara reacted by placing his hand on her arm so he could turn her to face him completely. "Sakura," he whispered.

She was trembling through her tears, Deidara didn't know what to think, had he won or lost from this game he played out? Sakura covered her face with her hands and smudged her cheeks dry. "just...help me scrub the dishes ok." her troubled whisper was the driving point. Gaara motioned to hold her, as Deidara reached for her to reassure her. Sakura didn't accept either, she pushed herself away and threw her hands into the sink. Gaara stepped in sync with her from her left, and placed his hands in the water to feel around for dishes.

Deidara wouldn't go by this, and stepped in to stand to her right to dry dishes. The three took on the dishes as a way to vent their frustrations in some way. Gaara was worried for Sakura. Deidara was annoyed with Temari's persistence and not getting enough time with Sakura.

It was an ugly night. No one spoke. Deidara spoke occasionally but it was always reflected towards Sakura. Gaara didn't say a word and watched over Sakura out of worry.

By the time the night was too late for everyone, Sakura suggested they could spend the night at her place, hence her parents were out of the village for a couple days. Everyone agreed and helped Sakura set up beds in the living quarters of the house. She still hardly said a word, but showed kindness to her guests.

When she took a break from entertaining them, she had stepped outside to feel the cool breeze across her smooth skin. Gaara stepped out with her to place his hands through her fingers. "Sakura, is there anything I can do?" He asked in a gentle tone, that Sakura couldn't help but weep. "Gaara, I'm still afraid of what could happen. What you did to me, you not only broke my bones, but you broke my heart. I gave everything to you! I don't know how to fix this knot in my stomach whenever I'm near you."

He was stunned. "Sakura...I'd do anything in my power to take that day away from our past. But I can't. What I did was unforgivable, I understand that now. But please give me another chance to prove I've changed for you." Gaara held her hand tighter to emphasize he was telling her the truth from his heart. Sakura was taken aback, "You really would?"

"I'd do anything for you Sakura. It's called lover's foolishness. But I don't care." He stated. Sakura smiled and whispered, "Could you hold me tonight?" Gaara smiled and said, "As you wish." He placed his arms around her from behind and the two looked up into the stars in their embrace. Because for now, her hopes and dreams were bringing her back to him...

From the window, Deidara watched the two lovers embrace. He clenched his fist in frustration. He was loosing her.

Author's note: Ah yea! Princess BRIDE baby! Heheheh! What will Deidara do now? Find out in the next chapter! oo!


	7. I Need Another Taste

**I Need Another Taste **

By morning, the sun had risen over the mountains and across the tree lines. Sakura had awoken on the living room floor. She felt four arms wrapped around her. Gaara had his arms around her back from behind, while Deidara had his around her waist. "oh my" Sakura muttered. Gaara heard her voice, and propped himself up on his elbow. "We have to leave soon..." Gaara noticed the location of Deidara's arms, and roughly unattached them from Sakura. Deidara woke up from the movement, and sat up to look around. "Is it morning already?" Deidara yawned. "Do you have a habit of flirting with unavailable women, Deidara?" Gaara glared.

Deidara just smirked and ignored Gaara's persistence. He stood up from where he had laid, and left the room to enter the kitchen. He was smiling to himself, he looked around the kitchen to find a romantic idea for break feast.

"Gaara, don't worry." Sakura reassured. She cupped his cheek in one of her palms and gave him her softest smile. Gaara relaxed and helped Sakura stand up from her make-shift bed on the wood floor. Sakura felt warm in her heart when she stared into his eyes. He would look back at her with kindness. His eyes carried a smile more than his lips.

"Ah would you two quit it with your love bird crap!" Temari groaned. She woke up with her hair stretched out and clearly in a grouchy mood. Kankuro was asleep under heavy blankets next to Tenten. Thankfully they hadn't done the worst for love making again. Tenten rubbed her eyes awake at Temari's outburst. She looked over at Kankuro and stroked his outstretched arm to get him awake. "Good morning," she chuckled to everyone. Deidara came back into the room with a tray of coffee.

Everyone but Gaara perked up to the smell, and reached out for the mugs. Deidara came to Sakura first, handing her the best mug. Then the rest he gave to them carelessly. He placed himself across from her, watching her drink the coffee. He had been grinning into his cup, waiting for her reaction. "Cinnamon and vanilla...how did you..Wow, well thank you Deidara, this is my favorite!" Sakura smiled at him and continued drinking. Gaara gave Deidara a dirty look and turned around to help pick up the blankets and pillows sprawled over the living room floor.

Hours Later, everyone had eaten breakfast which had been rice, miso soup, and a side dish of fish or pickles. Gaara and the sand siblings were on their way back to Suna by 11:00 that morning. They wanted to cross the River Country fast before entering the Wind Country to home. Sakura and Tenten escorted the three to the entrance/exit of the village. Tenten was holding back tears, while Sakura had already received a soft kiss before watching them walk away. Though Shikamaru showed up to say goodbye, he still held back his feelings to Temari. The two kissed each other's cheeks and waved goodbye.

Deidara stayed back a few feet behind Sakura, watching the siblings leave. A grin played on his lips when Sakura turned away from watching them leave to walking towards him, smiling. "How did you know that was what I enjoyed in my coffee?" Sakura teased. Deidara grinned, and said casually, "It was a choice made up in the air." He tapped his hand on his satchel as a mental note. "Well, let's cheer up and find something fun to do, isn't there a lake nearby to relax in?" Sakura nodded, and said, "Yes there's one nearby, let's go to it!"

The girls tracked down their bathing suits back in their homes, and quickly met up with Deidara to head in the direction of the small lake nearby. When they arrived, hardly anyone was there. Hinata was present but, hid herself from everyone around her. While Kiba and Akamaru dove into the lake at full speed with a joyfulness grin across his face. They didn't really pay much attention to Sakura and her friends. Deidara shrugged off his two shirts and pants, and dove in stark naked. Sakura was frozen in shock. Tenten twiddled her fingers staring at what Deidara had just done. "Um, Sakura, he doesn't expect us to dive in the lake fully nude as well does he?" she mumbled. Sakura looked over at her mouthing, "I'll do it if you will"

Tenten nodded, and the two girls undressed themselves faster than their own boyfriend's could possibly do, and hurried into the lake. The water was chilly, and Sakura was hissing when she reached Deidara's side. Tenten's eyes twitched from the temperature and shivered beside the two. "You're a crazy individual Deidara." Tenten muttered. "Well, let's hope Kankuro and Gaara don't find out about this. I know Kankuro would kill me. How about you Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Sakura blushed at the idea, and said, "I don't know what Gaara would do, but I have an idea that he wouldn't be too happy."

"Girls, don't worry. They're not here, and you two are to enjoy yourselves. I won't say anything to them if you don't." Deidara grinned. The girls giggled and made the time they had in the lake a blessed memory. Deidara gave them respect by not getting to near to them or to close his eyes when they jumped in the water. Sakura used a ninjutsu to create a massive wave to splash over Tenten and Deidara. When they were done, they completely forgot about Kankuro and Gaara leaving.

When nightfall came, Tenten went back to her home while Sakura was escorted by Deidara to her flat. "You know, you really don't talk about yourself in front of us. I've only heard you mention at the lake about artwork. Do you paint for a hobby?" she asked. Deidara smiled, and said, "I sculpt from clay." He wasn't going to give into more information from that. He wanted to tell her everything, but held back all of it. He noticed that the three leaf ninja at the lake that weren't with their party were illusions. He kept splashing the girls so he could look around the trees surrounding the lake. He noticed a note pinned to a tree from a kunai knife. Not wanting to show his acknowledgment of the note, he let the girls ramble on about their adventures the entire time.

They reached Sakura's front door, and waited for something. Sakura didn't enter her home yet, because she kept looking up into Deidara's eyes. Deidara smiled and held himself still so he wouldn't move to kiss her just yet. The sand beneath his feet was oddly suspicious and Sakura's glittering lips were tempting. _Dammit, I need another taste of Sakura. I'm for certain that note back at the lake is from Sasori. I feel like I'm being watched..._

Deidara leaned into her and only kissed her cheek as a friendly gesture. "Goodnight Sakura." He whispered. Sakura smiled warmly and returned the gesture. She entered the house and closed the door behind her. She felt oddly strange. Her heart was being pulled into three different directions. Sasuke was gone, Gaara might have changed, and now Deidara is whisking her away with his romantic gestures. She left the door way to go up the stairs and into her room.Since the room was warmer than usual, she opened up her shutter-window to see the moon glow above the other houses. She sat on her bed watching it through the window. It was romantically beautiful and enchanting. She leaned out her window with her knees on her bed, and saw the streets were quiet and people set themselves ready for sleep.

Three hours later, Sakura fell asleep with her clothes on, sprawled across her bed. She had left her window open so the room would cool down. It was an opening Deidara needed. He jumped to the window's ledge and looked down at Sakura. He had been wearing a black cloak with red clouds covering it. His forehead protector was changed to the original scratch across the symbol, he nudged Sakura awake from the ledge and waited for her to respond. She sat up and looked up at him, "Deidara...what are you wearing? What's going on?" Deidara stepped away from the ledge and onto the other end of her bed. He whispered everything he held back, "Sakura, don't say another word. I'm being followed, and I only have this much to tell you for now. I had lied to you. I left my village behind to work as a terrorist for anti-nationalists. Later on I was then invited into Akatsuki," then he took of the gloves to throw out into the street and showed her his hands. "I make clay bombs from my chuukra." She looked down into his hands and saw mouths on each palm. They grinned up at her. "I need to go now, but Sakura, I'm coming back for you it may not be the next day or a week from now, but it will be soon." he stated as fact rather then mythical encouragement. Unlike someone she knew.

Sakura looked back up into his eyes and saw he was telling her the absolute truth. She set herself on her knees and kissed him goodbye. He was stunned. After his information, she kissed him. That meant there was still hope.


	8. Bring Me Back To You

**Bring Me Back To You**

Deidara was half way across the Fire Country heading into the River Country, the person who had been following him was a fellow member and friend of the Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi. "Why were you in Konoha, Deidara?" he ordered. The two were running next to each other, conversing casually. "I took a day off for myself, and now I am meeting up with Sasori." Deidara explained. Itachi knew full well Deidara was hiding something, "Who is she?"

He was stunned, a few missed steps during his run, he went back into pace as if he hadn't been bothered. "Leave her alone." he whispered. "I won't mention this to Pain, but you have to end it, Deidara. She'll be used against you from our enemies." Itachi demanded. He didn't answer, "Why were you following me, Itachi?" Deidara questioned. "I wasn't, I ran into you while I was there. I'm searching for the whereabouts of the Jinchuuriki of Konoha. By the way I am not the only one who knows about your infatuation with her. Kisame and your partner Sasori are highly aware of your love for her. You're lucky it was them and not Zetsu! That fly-trap gossip plant rats everyone out to Pain." Itachi informed.

"How did Kisame know? I know Sasori knew because he left me a note, it took me two hours to decode the damn thing." Deidara was curious and worried what Itachi's reply would be. The two climbed higher and began jumping through tree branches while they spoke. "Kisame knows because he was with me. Now who is she and why her of all people, Deidara?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you." Deidara glared. "You will now, before word gets out Deidara of Akatsuki is in love with a Leaf-nin." Itachi snarled. Another presence appeared and it had been Kisame. "The boy, Naruto has left for training a few days ago. They left before we could get him, Itachi." Kisame looked over at Deidara by keeping pace with the two, "Deidara! I got big news for you, you dumb -#, your girl has a hit out on her."

Deidara stopped on a tree branch, not to catch his breath, but was stunned by the news. "No." he breathed, "I have to go back there. Please, we have to get her out of there and kill who ever has that hit on her, NOW!" Deidara shouted. Kisame stopped a few branchs away and grinned, "Do I get to kiss her too? I mean, you played the game well in front of that red-head from Suna. I wonder if she'll pick you over him? But when she meets me, she might pick me as well"

"She won't pick you, you tuna dish!" Deidara insulted. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Kisame roared. "Stop the both of you. We'll help you Deidara, just as long as you end it with her afterwards. This is what I warned you about." Itachi informed. Kisame just kept glaring down at Deidara. "I didn't expect it to be this fast though." he explained.

The three gathered together, and sent out a coded note for Sasori to receive since he hated waiting for everyone. They hurtled back to Konaha in a matter of two and half hours. When they reached it was near dawn. Deidara took off his cloak and forehead protector so that it would be easier for him to sneak into the village with out causing a riot of suspicion. Itachi and Kisame waited outside the village.

When he got to Sakura's open window, she had still been asleep. "Oh thank goodness." he breathed. He carefully lifted Sakura out from her bed and carried her as fast as he could out of the village. She was in deep sleep as it was, and didn't wake up till the three criminals reached the River Country by mid-day.

She woke up to a campfire and three people hovering over it discussing matters. Not wanting them to notice she was awake, she closed her eyes and listened. "Look, I had to carry that chick half way here, it's not my fault she woke up in the middle of our run!" the man with blue skin snarled. That was right, she had woken up to him. It was because she felt his chest move while he breathed.

"She's awake already, I can already hear her stomach growling." the man with long black hair had spoken. What she had noticed was the three of them wore dark cloaks with red clouds. She gave up pretending to be asleep and sat up quickly. "Who are you?" she questioned. Deidara walked in front of the other two and said, "They won't hurt you. They've come to help us. Sakura, someone found out I was with you and cared for you. So they placed you under a hit list to kill. I had to get you out of there as soon as I could. I'm sorry for not explaining before we left. There was no time, you were asleep."

Her eyes grew wide with fear, Gaara was the only person she could trust completely now. This Deidara was something to worry about. "I know you're confused and lost right now. You don't have to say anything to me, I understand. We have breakfast ready for you, since you're hungry." He backed away from the other two to reveal fish on a stick hanging over the fire. It was massive. "What is that?" Sakura questioned. Kisame grinned, "It's a sword fish!" Itachi remained mute and gave her space to see they wouldn't harm her. Kisame took the que when he saw Sakura slowly walk up to the fire and look over the sword fish. "You put spices on it? Interesting...uh, I guess thank you." Sakura looked up at Kisame who was rubbing his hands greedily and licked his lips. Sakura pulled away from the fire with caution. Was he going to eat her?

She had stepped further away from him to end up standing next to Itachi. "He's waiting for you to eat the first bite so he can eat." Itachi reassured her. Sakura nodded and walked back towards the fire. Deidara handed her a plate and fork to eat off of. "Thanks" she whispered. Deidara nodded and watched her point to a part of the sword fish she wanted. Kisame nodded and cut the piece off for her with his hand.

Having it on her plate, she took the first bite. Kisame watched her eat, then waited for her to chew and swallow. He was waiting to hear what she would say about the food. But this came across as if the food was poison, so Sakura spit it out and looked at all three of them, "You poisoned it?" her wide eyes were convincing. Kisame was taken aback, "What? Why the hell would we poison it? For crying out loud I'm dying to **eat it**, and you think I poisoned it. You just wasted precious meat you pink haired anorexic!" Kisame wailed.

Sakura flinched and stepped back even further. "I'm sorry, I'm just really scared and confused right now." Kisame crossed his arms and pouted. He looked away from her with his head in the air. "Insults my cooking." he muttered. "I'm sorry, here," Sakura took another bite, chewed and swallowed and opened her mouth to show she had eaten it. "you happy now?" she smirked.

Kisame looked over at her from the corner of his eyes, then said, "Fair enough..." then put his hands in the air, ready to attack the the sword fish. "**LETS EAT**!"

Author's note: Ok, I'm sick of adding lines with the title of the chapter in it. So from now on, I'm going to just let the title be the theme of the chapter. Oh, and if you read further into the story I STRONGLY suggest you start watching Shippuden of Naruto. Because it will help you a lot. So below I wrote the information you need on Akatsuki:

_Many of these are missing-nins who fled their villages after causing death and destruction.__Most members wear a forehead protector from their hidden village with a scratch through it, and all seem to wear a ring identifying their position in the organization and a black cloak with red clouds. When the organization members leave to travel the country they will work in groups of two collecting knowledge of new skills and jutsu._


	9. You're Making Me Live

**You're Making Me Live**

Everyone introduced themselves while Sakura had sat herself next to Itachi and Deidara. She finally accepted them for only acquaintances. Itachi had reminded her of Sasuke, so she felt closer to him than everyone else. "What do we do now?" Sakura asked. Deidara scooted closer to her to answer, "After we eat, we head into the Tea Country. We're trying to avoid anyone finding you before we get rid of the bounty on your head."

Kisame sat across from her munching away on the biggest piece of sword fish. "Wow, Kisame is it? You're a big eater." she joked. Kisame looked up at her confused. She tried to make herself comfortable and smiled at him. Kisame perked up from his food, and looked at her thinking, _Is she checking me out too? Am I going to be apart of her love triangle as well? _He grinned to himself, _I may as well get that kiss and whisk her away from Deidara...and then I'll make her an underwater castle and we'll have sea food..._He stared at her with his mouth hanging out and day dreaming about him riding a shark like a horse with her in her bathing suit riding a separate shark. The two would hold hands as they rode out into the darkening water...

"Kisame? Are you alright?" Sakura questioned. Kisame flinched himself awake and went back to his food, "yep, yep, just fine." he muttered. "Uh, do you guys know where there would be a hot springs or a lake nearby?" This was even worse. Both Deidara and Kisame imagined sneaking into the hot springs and doing unimaginable things to Sakura.

"I'll set one up for you!" Kisame incouraged. He was gone in a flash running towards the woods behind them. "Sakura, how old are you?" Itachi questioned. "Oh, I'm 13 now. I had my birthday during my stay in the hospital." Sakura smiled up at him. She hadn't noticed Itachi had clenched the his fist behind his body.

He glared over at Deidara. "What?" Deidara flinched. "She's 13? What the hell is wrong with you?" Itachi said this with so much venom, Deidara recoiled a bit. "I didn't know ok, she looked older." Deidara covered his face with his arms, avoiding a blow to the head if there was one.

"You're pathetic. You do more than kissing, I'll come after you myself!" Itachi snarled. At least someone had a moral set of view.

--

Kisame returned out of breath, and hunched over to his knees, "Alright, I set one up!" he said. Sakura smiled and said her thank yous to everyone. Deidara and Kisame wanted to direct her to the hot springs, but Itachi enforced that he should do it. "Why, I am the one who created it!" Kisame complained. "Yes, you did, but you're also the type to peep in on her!" Itachi stated. He kept his voice cool and collected.

When they headed to the hot springs it was the biggest romantic setting Sakura had ever seen. There were flower petals littered around the rocks of the spring as well as incense. Fresh cut up fruit was on a solid rock surface as well as fresh clothes. "Wow!" Sakura mouthed. Itachi whipped his head back to give a murderous glare at Kisame, "KISAME!" just saying his name in that tone was threatening.

Kisame just avoided eye contact and slowly tired to walk out of Itachi's eye sight. "I'll go check the perimeter for peeping toms then."

--

Meanwhile, weeks later, word spread over Konoha that Sakura was abducted in her sleep. Tsunade sent out search teams all over the Fire Country. The one party she didn't have searching was Team 8. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. The three were to report information to Suna right away. On day one, they passed the River Country without catching any scent of Sakura. Shino though, came fully prepared. He had his sixteen bottles of sunscreen, as well as two gallons of water held in his over large packing bag.

His wide grin was hidden under his high collared jacket. He was prepared for the devil sun. By day 2 the group had reached the middle of the desert, Kiba was wailing how hot it was and stripped to his breaches and told Hinata to walk in front of Shino and himself so she wouldn't see anything weird. Hinata was sweating up a storm as well, she took of her jacket and held it under her arm watching for any source of village wall for their direction. Luckily the map in her hands was helping her through the dunes.

By the time they reached Suna, Shino seemed to walk with his head held high and smiling when he passed Kiba. Kiba had drank a strange cactus in the desert and felt very very drowsy and and cranky. They were directed to the Kazekage's office by Temari. "I'm surprised to see you three, is everything alright?" she questioned.

"We can't speak till we get to the Kazekage" Shino explained. Hinata was so shy, she always stumbled over her own words when it came to explaining things that her own teammates covered for her. They reached the office in a matter of minutes, and say Gaara sitting in his chair looking over paperwork with complete boredom across his face.

"What can I do for you?" Gaara looked up at the three, after Temari introduced them by their names. "Sakura has gone missing from Konoha. It's been weeks and we've been searching--" Kiba explained but was interrupted when Gaara stood up fast from his seat, "Why was I not informed of this. When did she go missing? Who are the suspects?" Gaara demanded. Kiba flinched then answered, "She went missing four weeks ago. Are you also aware that she has a bounty on her head?"

Temari looked over at Kiba for that statement and chuckled, "What did she do? Kill a peeping tom at the hot springs?" Kiba glared over at her and snarled, "It's because she was associated with an Akatsuki member known as Deidara of the hidden rock village,"

"Wait, how would he be involved, his forehead protector wasn't scratched like he had been kicked out. And he was nice to everyone..." Temari thought out loud. "He disguised himself as a civilian. We believe his goal was to get to Gaara and take her. But it doesn't explain everything. The bounty on her head for her being associated with him doesn't make sense. Why would he take her in the first place, when that bounty--"

"Shut-up. We'll figure this out. Temari, I need you and Kankuro to make team and head out along with Kiba's group to find her. I will send out search parties in case this Deidara enters the wind country." Gaara instructed. He felt completely helpless. He couldn't help find her or even defend her. He was needed here in Suna...this was hopeless.

Author's note: PLEASE PLEASE review. I know a few chapters I wrote were boring, I mean even I was bored when writing it. So please tell me what you think about this chapter! :)


	10. Just Keep Running

**Just Keep Running**

Gaara walked back in forth in his office, his fingers clenching into a fist. He was infuriated that he let his guard down back in Konoha. The team that came to inform him were already heading out with Kankuro and Temari. He was beginning to feel impatient and wouldn't wait for them to come back with her. He wanted to be there with them, to find her, to rescue her from danger. Then hopefully she would trust him again.

Then, he began thinking about her smile, her kisses, her laughter, her warmth. He had to sit down in his char and bury his head into his hands. He kept imagining what he did to her. How he felt her bones crush under the pressure of his grasp. Watching her fall to the ground dying. His chest began filling with more pain and sorrow. The words, "I love you," before she became seduced within the cocoon of sand. "Sakura," he whimpered.

--

Kisame awoke to see Sakura had been cooking robin eggs on a rock. The smell lingering into his nostrils and entrancing him to open his eyes. Itachi stood over the small fire across from her, glaring down at Kisame and Deidara who was still asleep. "Good morning ladies!" Kisame cooed. Itachi glared and Sakura turned around to show him her morning smile. "How did you sleep?" she asked. Kisame rubbed his back and groaned, "I think I slept on a few rocks. My back is killing me."

"Quit complaining and wake up Deidara." Itachi commanded. Kisame rolled his eyes and punched Deidara awake with a fist in his back. Deidara awoke immediately, and shouted, "You hit me in the kidneys you fish sex offender!" Kisame snarled, "Shut up you little punk, or next time I'll punch you where you'll just be pushing blanks for the rest of your life!'

"Hey guys, calm down. I got you robin eggs for breakfast! And Kisame, I don't know how you got the sword fish last time, but I hope these eggs will be good enough." Sakura handed him three eggs on large leaf to use as a plate. Kisame smiled for the first time in years. His smile was soft and genuine that it showed in his eyes. She had made him eggs. That was the sweetest thing anyone had done for him. He looked up at her eagerly, "Thank you, Sakura. You know, once this bounty is off your head, I hope we'll see you again."

Deidara was repulsed by Kisame's smile and shot back at him, "You're creepy when you smile." Kisame just glared with annoyance and began shoveling down his eggs with his fingers. "Thank you for the eggs," Deidara smiled. Sakura nodded and made sure everyone got their eggs before she did. Itachi ate his quietly while Deidara attempted his best to sit next to her. "Are you feeling alright?" he whispered. Sakura nodded for she couldn't help thinking about Gaara. "I'm fine. We need to pick up some supplies from a nearby village if we're traveling towards the Tea country." Sakura stated.

Itachi looked up at her and said, "We'll be heading in that direction but we have people trying to track us, so for now we need to divert them and try and go through Wind Country to get to the Tea country." Sakura nodded, and held back her over welcoming emotion of maybe running into Gaara. She felt excited and happy that she might see her Gaara.

--

Nightfall the group were at a head run, hurtling through the trees as fast as they could. Sakura struggled to catch up with them, for the Akatsuki were faster than she ever was. She ended up remaining fifty feet behind them. "Slow down!" she gasped. She was exhausted. They were running for two days now. Deidara looked back at her over his shoulder and slowed his pace to be a few feet in front of her. "Come on, we're almost there." he encouraged.

Sakura panted and nodded, she continued to run. A few times she had to push her self off branches. By the time they stopped, Sakura had completely exerted herself. She collapsed to the ground and was unable to get up. Deidara picked her up in his arms, and looked up at Itachi, "What do we do?"

Itachi walked over to her in Deidara's arms, "Let me hold her for a while. I want you to get rid of the group who are following us."

Deidara nodded in agreement and handed her into Itachi's arms. In seconds Deidara had contracted a large white dove. He saw that Sakura noticed and said, "It's how I see you, so in a way you'll be with me." Sakura smiled and watched him fly into the sky with the dove under his feet. Then he was gone. She looked back up at Itachi, then closed her eyes to slowly fade into a slumbering sleep.

--

Deidara flew and directed the dove to the direction the followers were coming. He threw handfuls of robin-bird bombs into the forest to bring them out. Two of them jumped onto the canopy of the trees. They looked up at him and suddenly stopped. They had recognized him somehow. Deidara took another look down with his scope hidden under his bangs, and saw it was Kankuro and Temari waiting. Zooming in closer he saw three other leaf ninja below pursueing open spaces that weren't under fire.

"Deidara where is Sakura?" Temari bellowed. Kankuro glared up at Deidara and shouted, "You sack of shit! You tried to mess around with Sakura right in front of Gaara's eyes! She trusted you, and this is how you repay her!?"

He tried to look passed Deidara and see if there was any sign of Sakura. Then Kiba radioed in, "I got her scent. She's with two other people. Both fully adult male. One smells almost like Sasuke for some reason...weird. They're heading NW towards the Wind Country. But wait. They have another scent going south towards the ocean by the tea country. Hinata, Shino, and I will follow that. Akamaru will help you keep track of the scent heading into your territory. Understood?" Kiba instructed. "Got it, dude. Take the south, we'll take the NW." Kankuro responded.

Author's note: I know I seem to have taken my sweet ass time. :( sorry people. I struggled coming up with ideas! :) And..I just rented Ultimate Ninja 3 of the naruto ps2 games! OO (it's awesome!)


	11. Drowning in This Fixation

**Drowning in this Fixation**

"Itachi." Sakura whispered. Itachi and Kisame had split up to delay the followers in case of Deidara's explosive stupidity came in. "Oh wait, before you leave, you have got to read this!" Kisame joked. He handed over a large red diary covered in red hearts. "What is it?" Itachi questioned. "Just read it when she's asleep or alone or something." he grinned. "It's the best thing I've read in years!" He placed it in Itachi's satchel under his cloak because his arms were cull carrying Sakura.

"Is it a book or what?" Itachi questioned. "No, it's her life story!" Kisame pointed to Sakura and hurried out of earshot to not have to explain. Itachi double checked to see if Sakura was asleep and she was. So he hurried NW as fast as he could. He was making sure that he would protect her no matter what. He felt as if it was his duty to safeguard her.

--

Meanwhile Deidara, hurttled through the trees throwing and shoving explosives into the trees and trunks themselves. In moments, all that was left of the small forest were stumps. Kankuro and Temari struggled against Deidara. "What do you want with her!" Kankuro shouted. He was trying to voice what Gaara needed to know back in Suna. Deidara had reached height over the trees again and said down to them, "You think Gaara could win her over? It's because of you, Kankuro that she ever doubted him! Why do you think they never done anything more than just kiss and small talk?"

He left them heading towards SW with a lock of Sakura's hair in his pocket. He knew they were trying to track her down and disguised her scent to keep them following him and Itachi. Somehow Kisame did the same exact plan. He had been heading SE past Kankuro, Temari, and Akamaru. He was heading towards the other group to distract them as well.

Deidara smiled to himself, "This is as much as I can do to protect you Sakura...because this is my goodbye my sweet love. I have to let you go." His eyes felt warm and watery as he guided the dove afar into the distance.

--

Sakura opened her eyes to see Itachi bent over her in a running position. She was still being carried in his arms when the sun had began to rise. "I'm taking you into Suna, Sakura. I will tell Deidara that you are safe." he whispered. "But what about the bounty on my head?" Sakura asked, "I made that up to make Deidara realize he needs dis-attach himself from society to fully be an Akatsuki. Your friends are unaware of that. But Konoha was already informed two days ago that your bounty was fake. So for now, I'd rather just take you to Suna."

She smiled to herself for this was what she wanted and need. "Alright." she breathed. The running didn't stop till they were half way through the desert and were only a day away from Suna. "Sakura, I will not enter Suna with you. This, you will have to do on your own." He explained in front of a small campfire. "Alright, but I don't know the way." she said. "I will give you directions. But I can't give you food for an entire day. All I have is water to give you. It would make you appear as if you escaped and will not attempt to pursue us idiotically."

He gave her calligraphy paper with painted in dunes and small landmarks to guide her towards Suna. "I will leave you now," Itachi stood and bowed to show his respect. "Goodbye Sakura of Konoha." He left her by the campfire and into a teleporting jutsu. "He's gone." she breathed. She stood up from where she was sitting and looked around everywhere. "He left me. Even Deidara left me..." she glared down at the sand. "What am I a disease? I scare off every male in my own vicinity and the most they can say is, 'Ohp, gotta go Sakura!'" Sakura clenched her fists and anger, then shouted into the wind, "AGHGAHG!"

She stamped out the campfire and headed out on her way guided by the map. "The next guy I see I swear I'll beat them to the point they're in agony for months!" she snarled. Half way through the day Sakura was living off the water gourd Itachi had given her. "I'm so hungry..." she breathed. She began imaging Chouji back in Konoha eating the most delicious food in front of her. It was maddening, because she was imagining. Rare cheesecake, Green Tea Cake, Sweet Potato Cake, Christmas Cake, Fried Ice Cream, Hakuto jelly...her mouth was watering as her mind went into shock at the site of a large sand wall. She paused to see the sand bricks embedded into a pyramid style presence, then saw a few men looking down at her in confusion. "...it's a...GINGERBREAD HOUSE!" she shouted, and started running to the edge of the wall and trying to eat the sand bricks. "Ginger...bread..." she gargled into the sand.

"Um...are you Lady Sakura?" A man had questioned. He was walking towards her fully aware of his Kazekage's romantic connection to her. For he saw her face in the papers of the village to be on the alert of any sign of her. Sakura glared up at him as if he was interrupting her appetite. "ginger..-cough-.. bread." she was swallowing down sand at that point.

"Someone get a medic, I don't think she's doing alright. HURRY!" the man ordered a few soldiers behind him. He came towards her trying to pry her off the wall. "Miss...I know where there is some very tasty gingerbread...if you follow me..." He tried to lead her away from eating at the stone wall, and directed her between a large opening entrance of the wall into Suna. Minutes later, medics arrived as well as Gaara. He rushed towards her with his arms outstretched and held her into his warm embrace. "I was worried." he breathed into her ear. He stepped back to hold her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "Please, don't you ever leave me." Sakura stated. He smiled, and said, "For now, that will never happen."

--

As they walked towards the Kazekage's mansion/office, a man sitting at a ramen booth had a sun hat with fluttering white stripped cloth covering his features. He wore a black cloak with red clouds, and when he lifted his hat a few inches. He watched Sakura smile at Gaara and appear completely enchanted. The man in hiding, had his eyes aglow into a beautiful red with bits of black. They reflected a beautiful sharingan set of eyes..."I hope this will be your happy ending, Sakura." he breathed and disappeared.

Author's note: THE END! THE FRAKIN END! (I collapse into a large sofa and point to Timmy, "massage feet!" Timmy nods his head and massages feet with a smile. "Good job honey!" he says, "Yep yep yep..." and then I fall asleep.)


End file.
